


I'm Yours

by Imagine_The_Fandoms



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Fluff, Highschool AU, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Minor Angst, here have some Claude x sebby, im so done y'all, slight mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_The_Fandoms/pseuds/Imagine_The_Fandoms
Summary: Love is an act of sacrifice, I give myself to you





	I'm Yours

~~~~Sebastian found himself blushing as he looked at him, which was he found funny as he hardly ever blushed. But here he was, 16 and a blushing mess over his friend, Claude Faustus. He took in how well those golden eyes contrasted with the cream colored skin, and how his glasses sat perfectly on the bridge of his nose. Claude looked over at him, seeming to notice the staring and Sebastian dropped his gaze, returning to his notes and trying to focus on the teacher. "Pull it together Michaelis" he muttered to himself.

Claude checked his watch. "It's been 10 minutes since lunch starts, where's Alois? or Ciel for that matter?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You don't suppose they're...sittin' in a tree, do you?" The other boy chuckled. "Whatever they're doing, I want them to show up, I'm starving" Just then, Grell stalked past the two , grinning widely and blowing a kiss at an unfazed Sebastian. "Heeeey Bassy!~" he called, fluttering his eyelashes. Claude glared. "Have you seen Ciel or Alois?" he asked. Grell shrugged indifferently, dropping his flirtatious manner. "I saw them heading off towards the gents a while back."

The two looked at each other and took off sprinting for the bathroom. "I guess they were sitting in a tree" murmured Claude as they stopped outside the restroom. That brought Sebastian up short. He had never considered Ciel as gay since he had dated Lizzie. He didn't have time to dwell on it as Claude was gently easing the door open and they stepped inside. Alois was leaning against a wall, Ciel in front of him. "C'mon Ciel, I know you want to~" he purred. Sebastian saw the young Phantomhive's shoulder muscles contract and he knew that he was struggling with himself. "I don't KNOW what I want" Alois blinked up at him. "Then why don't you find out?" Ciel slammed a hand beside Alois’ head. “I can’t believe I’m doing this” he muttered before pressing their lips together.

At once, Alois had tangled his fingers in Ciel’s hair and tugged him closer. The other boy made a small noise of surprise but complied, pinning Alois to the wall. Sebastian nodded towards the door and Claude nodded, both of them quietly taking their leave. The two walked back to the tree in silence, each processing what they had just seen. Claude’s face was inscrutable as always and Sebastian had an eyebrow raised, a favoured expression of his. Before too long, the other two boys joined them, Ciel’s usually immaculate hair ruffled and Alois coat wrinkled in a few places. Claude couldn’t suppress a smirk at the face Sebastian was making as he saw the two boys holding hands.

”Have fun boys?” He called as the pair settled themselves under the tree. Ciel blushed as Alois pecked his cheek and lay his head in his lap. “Isn’t he adorable?” He cooed. If possible, Ciel blushed redder. “I’m not cute” he huffed. “Of course not darling” Claude groaned. “Oh no, here come the pet names.” Plucking a flower from a nearby bush, he hauled Sebastian to his feet. “Here you are, my love” he said, presenting the bloom with an over exaggerated bow. Sebastian forgot how to speak for a moment has he took the flower and put it in his jacket pocket. “Aw, thank you dearest” The two stared at each other and fell to the ground, laughing like hyenas. “Idiots” murmured Alois, just loud enough for Ciel to hear. “Yes, what idiots” muttered back the other boy.

* * *

 

”AND THEN HE GIVES ME A FLOWER WITH THAT GODAM LOOK ON HIS FACE” ranted Sebastian, flopping face first on the rug. Ciel grunted and crossed out an answer on his homework. “You two are gay disasters” he muttered. The crimson-eyed boy groaned and rolled over. “Not helping, Phantomhive. Since when is Claude gay?” Ciel crouched by the figure laying on the ground, peering at him. “Alois told me. Why don’t you just ask him out?” Sebastian shook his head, squinting up. “I couldn’t, anyw- is that a bite on your neck?” He asked.

Ciel scooted backwards. “N-no. I just tripped and fell” he muttered, flaring his collar.

“ _On your neck?!_ ~~~~ ~~~~” Ciel made a noise in the back of his throat and Sebastian’s gazed softened. “Chill, you guys are adorable. But if he hurts you, tell me and I’ll personally toss him off a bridge.” Ciel grinned and shoved Sebastian towards the door. “Yes, I know you will. Now go get your man before I toss YOU off a bridge.”

“Duly noted Biaster”

”Gay Giraffe”

”hey! That’s MISTER Gay Giraffe to you”

”STOP STALLING AND GO”

* * *

 

As it turned out, Sebastian didn’t have to ask Claude out after all. He debated going home and decided that it was worth the risk. He had barely set foot in the door when a boot came flying at his face. 3 years of practice had given him lighting fast reflexes and he sidestepped the boot, only for a second one to catch him on the side of the jaw. He heard his father scream curses and insults as he prepared to throw something else. Sebastian slammed the door behind him and ran away to the park, deciding that he’d just stay at Ciel’s house that night. Again.

As he neared the park, he saw Claude leaning against a tree, anger in his golden eyes. “How long?” He asked. Sebastian stumbled. “What?” Claude nudged his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Don’t play dumb Michaelis, how long have they been treating you like that? I heard it all” The crimson-eyed boy sighed in defeat and sat down on a bench, Claude joining him a moment later. “Since freshman year, when I came out to them” The wind stung the scrape on his jaw and he shivered. Claude seemed to notice and took off his jacket, wrapping it around the smaller boy and pulling him into his side. Sebastian’s thundered inside his rib cage took a deep breath, trying to calm his fluttering nerves.

"Do you like anyone?" asked Sebastian, trying to change the subject. Claude exhaled. "No, I don't like him, I friggin' love him. but I'm afraid to ask, he might not like me back" Sebastian got up in his face. "Listen. You are awesome and really nice and super smart. If he says no, I'll chop his dick off" Claude laughed, his nose scrunching. "God I love you Sebastian" Time stopped and Claude snapped his mouth shut. “D-did you mean that?” Stuttered Sebastian, not daring to believe it.

”Yeah, no use trying to hide it now I guess” The smaller boy hauled Claude to his feet and pulled him closer. “Say it again.” His eyes widened behind his glasses. “I love you, always have and always will” That sounded like consent to him and he brought their faces even closer. “Love is an act of sacrifice” murmured Sebastian, tilting his head up ever so slightly. “I give myself to you”

He closed the gap between them and fireworks went off behind his eyelids. Claude’s lips were soft and sweet and they could have stayed like that forever if oxygen wasn’t a problem. The two broke apart and Sebastian snuggled into his boyfriend’s chest, hiding from the wind. “I gusss you meant it then” he chuckled, his voice muffled by the other’s sweater. Claude grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller boy. 

“I’m yours”


End file.
